Dear Valentine
by cyangrumpy
Summary: The life and death of L's parents. Nothing was ever easy. Not even the best and worst can escape their destiny. Mature and dark.
1. Peek Across the Street

**Name:** Dear Valentine

**Pairings:** L's parents

**Summary:** It's a twisted story about L's parents, the way they lived, died, and how L came to be.

**Credit:** I don't own Death Note, but Laurence and Rory are all mine. Also, the title belongs to a Guster song, check it out!

**Please make sure to review!**

**_I also need a Beta reader!_**

* * *

><p><em>"I will be your home. <em>

_I will be your guide. I will be your friend._

_Always on your side. Sleep now in your room,_

_quiet of the night. Surrounded by the moon,_

_until you see the light." _

_-"Night Mantra" Renee & Jeremy_

* * *

><p><em>There was nothing, until there was everything.<em>

Perfection was the very thing people hated, mostly because to achieve such a thing would cost more then your entire life, it would take away your soul too. That, is why most shun away perfection in their heads, it's unreachable, a silly goal that won't ever come true. For some others, it's their entire being.

Laurence was no exception from the rule of stolen time for perfection. Despite the girl's name, there was nothing so masculine about her, except that her cross dressing tendencies tended to get in the way. No, her goal in life wasn't to be the male gender, but it was another mask to hide under.

Long story short, this 19 year old came to one conclusion. Being a guy, creating an alter ego, would get her out of a few messes. Also, life gets a bit boring when there's no where else to go. After getting out of college earlier then planned, Laurence had made her disappearing act, making her way to England. There wasn't much motive other then the fact that it seemed quite exciting.

Living in England so far had been slightly culture shock. Everything seemed to have subtle changes, resulting in almost disastrous situations. Laurence had been quick on her feet, the only thing missing was a job. Luckily, after years of saving, getting by wasn't that much of a problem.

At this very moment, Laurence had been trying to think of a name. Even with her boyish name, it just didn't fit the personality she was going for. The young detective needed to step up. Her long light brown hair was hidden under a shaggy haired wig, her slim body tied down with sleek white wrappings. It was the perfect disguise.

One might be skeptical about her reasoning over this. Laurence had always thought males were generally more trustworthy in the workplace, and this would make it easier to find work and not be in a spot where the boss would accept sexual pleasures for a favor. Laurence had thought the plan through, but not to her normal standards.

The papers were already being forged by a newly found friend, a man by the name of Bert. He was quite cranky at times, but easily swayed by a bit of cash. Soon, Laurence would be able to reach to new heights, better then what most others could do. It was because she was near perfection, the very thing most people sought out but never found. Nobody knows that perfection itself is flawed, it's cruel and unforgiving. Laurence could not escape.

Her feminine form was viewed as attractive. Her style was mixed with girl and women, fashionable no largely known brands. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her hair fell around her shoulders. Laurence had never been kissed or touched, which surprised most others. It wasn't that she was a model gorgeous, but had a look to her that made her appear almost innocent, something a guy would want to go after, because they couldn't have her.

It wasn't like Laurence felt that missing from her life. Relationships were important, but romance was a second string thing. When Laurence was a bit younger she did admittedly fall for a few boys and think about love, but it never amounted to much. She was much like a wall, unresponsive yet sturdy. The fact that Laurence wasn't above snarly remarks also drove away a few others, marking her as 'not even worth the fight'.

_I like Benny._

Done, just like that. Benny, or Laurence, snapped out of her unwise gaze, and traveled down the street. It was Christmas Eve, very late at night. The green and red, sometimes white, lights blinked innocently in the air, igniting the night sky. Nobody else was really roaming the streets except for the young American. The time difference was a pain.

The setting was a bit eerie, the streets were lonesome and silent with holiday 'cheer'. It was a wonder why Laurence left home, after all, home was home was it not?

Striding forth, Laurence suddenly wasn't alone. The form that was coming toward her was quickening in pace. Laurence slowed down slightly, trembling slightly from the winter. It would have been smart to wear a winter coat instead of the sweatshirt Laurence had picked chosen. Her loose clothing gave her more of a illusion of being a male.

Laurence stopped under a streetlight, folding her long limbs over her chest. The stranger faltered slightly, but then caught up to a faster pace. The shoes clicked on the pavement lightly. Who else could possibly be up at this time of night? Ricky business goes on after midnight. Most mothers would tell their sons "nothing ever good happens after 1 am."

Suddenly, the stranger connected his shoulder with hers, knocking the breath out of her flimsy body, which was losing balance. This was a obvious accident, the stranger must have not been paying much attention to anything around him. Laurence grabbed onto him, determined to get an apology for such terrible behavior. Harshly grabbing at his shirt, Laurence found the fabric to been more worn then hers. The two bodies that belonged to themselves were cold to the touch, but to Laurence he was much warmer then she was.

The two toppled over without much hesitation, and with a sickening thud Laurence landed on the bottom of the human mess of limbs. The city was quiet beyond the small pants of the two young adults. Laurence felt a slight pain in her chest, most likely from the weight of the man on top of her. How awkward.

"I apologize." A low monotone voice mumbled, warm breath made it's way onto Laurence's neck. Struggling to get out of this position, the man held her down by her shoulders to find his own balance. Laurence allowed such invasion of her space.

"No problem." Laurence heaved herself up after him, attempting her best to lower her voice. It worked. Without another word, he scurried off, leaving Laurence behind with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I hope you enjoyed this very much. <strong>

**Yes, I know it was quite short, but it's only the first chapter.**

**Please review! :3 I hope my OC's are nice.**

**Oh my, strangers can be naughty!**


	2. Each Winter Drains

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This is longer, but not as long as I hoped it would be. I'm just trying to get into the story. **

**Please excuse the mistakes I've made, haha. I'm not the best at going through and fixing the mistakes. **

**Also, I want to say that the time set here would around this time, which would push back the Death Note world, but don't hurt me!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ice-age heat wave, can't complain.<em>  
><em> If the world's at large, why should I remain?<em>  
><em> Walked away to another plan. <em>  
><em> Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand. <em>  
><em> I move on to another day, <em>  
><em> to a whole new town with a whole new way. <em>  
><em> Went to the porch to have a thought. <em>  
><em> Got to the door and again, I couldn't stop. <em>  
><em> You don't know where and you don't know when. <em>  
><em> But you still got your words and you got your friends. <em>  
><em> Walk along to another day. <em>  
><em> Work a little harder, work another way."<em>

_-**Modest Mouse, The World At Large**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You tend to see things with your eyes.<em>

To Rory, everything seems useless and boring, at least that's what he thought before finding the existing blood lust in his veins. He was at the crisp age of 23, a very nice age to find your true talent. His mind was corrupted, but still in a way brilliant. He was the striking image of his future kin, L the greatest detective in the world, how ironic. The only thing missing was the eyes, which were a dark green instead of the deadly color that startled anyone to their very core if they stared too long.

Rory traveled down the street with clear purpose, his motive was to get to his residence to catch his caretaker, or that was his lame excuse. His caretaker, a man who knew his father well, named Whammy owned a small orphanage for gifted child. Rory's father and Whammy were quite close after all, the two went to college together. This resulted in Rory becoming 'friend's' with him.

The reason why Rory had taken such a liking to the old man was because of his intellect, or perhaps his view on the world. Whammy had been helping him become a very successful young man very since his father had distanced himself 8 months after Rory's first murder. Nothing would ever change the darkness inside of him though. It was passed down from every generation, varying in different stages, some were subtle, and the ones like Rory were far off the deep end. His father couldn't deny the urge, Rory was convinced he wasn't the only one.

His choice of work was along the lines of insanity. He was the shadow lurking in the corner, the one the news reports recommend to look out for. Rory was a murderer, one that is far too smart to leave any evidence. Then again, there's so such thing as a perfect crime, even Rory knew that.

So, why did he spend time creeping around the city acting so suspicious? Easy, because it wouldn't be fun if there wasn't at least a bit of danger in this. Rory had a large amount of confidence in himself, bordering on cocky. Rory was aiming to be known to the entire population, to strike fear in each human heart, because how else will he quench his own boredom?

This brought Rory to a conclusion of what he had to do to survive against himself, after all he was his own worst enemy. The lure of bloodshed was quite interesting, and hard to resist. It's strange to see friends and family be so clueless, unbelieving and unsuspecting about what really was going on. It felt thrilling in a way. He wanted to play a game where only he could win.

Rory's biggest flaw was his lack of human contact, most likely contributing to the way he viewed humans now. Rory hated touching, and often wore black, silk gloves to cover up his hands when he needed to, and shied away from others. His outer exterior expressed no desire in intimate relations, while his inner just boiled for a challenge. Just the thought made the young man want to get violent.

Considering these factors, the stranger he had been following for blocks was obviously not going to have a good ending. Rory tended to pick his victims by researching, finding somebody with a interesting hobie or personality trait. It was like collecting souls of some sort, or destroying something beautiful. This stranger was the ultimate beauty. That's what made this boy different, by first sight Rory was sure this was what he needed.

The younger boy lingered slightly on the sidewalk, as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin, but refused to admit it. Rory always liked the slightly cocky type. These were the types of people Rory enjoyed the most. They tend to be unpredictable, and this made Rory's stomach flip over with excitement. Stalking was the best part of the kill, the hunter and the prey silently dancing the dance of death.

Rory's prey faltered slightly with his gaze on him, as if knowing he was there all along. Rory couldn't help but bite at his thumb knowingly, a smirk spreading across his face. He was quite handsome this way, with his unique looks. Despite his slightly disfigured, shaggy hair, his tall frame and well built body stood at a nice height of 6.1. His eyes were a dull Grey, much like the sky when a storm was coming.

The storm was indeed coming too, at least for the innocent looking boy standing farther down the street. Rory tugged at his casual suit, the tie slightly too snug on his throat. Rory wondered slightly closer. The stranger turned, letting Rory get a better look at the stranger's face. This made Rory almost lose his footing, a bit caught off guard.

The feminine face threw him off. Most of his victims consisted of males, the reason being as Rory liked for the victim to put up a fight, and this boy didn't seem manly at all. The eyes were a dark brown, almost black, his nose crinkled slightly at the sight of him, and the body resembled a boy just before a serious puberty hit. The boy was honestly pretty. It seemed so wrong to want to destroy him.

Before Rory knew what he was doing, his shoulder connected with the body of the boy's. Trying to catch his balance, a hand shot out and pulled him down again, on top of another body that felt oddly warm to the touch. A shudder of pain and pleasure ran through the 23 year old, making his blood boil.

"I apologize." His tone was monotone, but instead he was ready to snap. It was this idiot's fault they were in his position. His shoulder slightly twitched with tension, and he scrambled to find a way to get off the strange boy.

The younger boy gave off the strangest look, like a deer caught in the headlights. He shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the cold ground below the two of them.

"No problem." The stranger's voice rang out like a tiny bell, catching Rory a bit off guard, but he was already off in the direction he was currently heading, not sure where he was honestly going again. His thoughts were all jumbled and useless. It was annoying. What's to call home when all you have to return to was a sad and lonely apartment?

* * *

><p>"So, why didn't you kill the poor kid?" The question caught Rory before he slipped into his own thoughts once again, and he spun his chair to look at his colorful friend, a man by the name Foster, who was only 17. He looked rather old for his age, with his dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he was a looker, but his nasty habits did turn some girls off. He was a serious smoker, and was rather rude to others. Rory did like that in him.<p>

Foster was a computer genius, a rather nice ally for Rory to have. It's basically why he picked Foster, he was just another punk in the eyes of any adult, but important in Rory's. Like Rory, Foster was easily bored with life. Rory had met Foster when he was hanging around late at night, the kid was a walking disaster, ready to blow at any minute. Slowly, Rory had warmed up to the quirky kid. Unlike most others, Foster wasn't afraid to call out his utter shit, or make fun of him. It was oddly refreshing.

Now, the two sat in a old, abandoned, business building which they used for some wicked deeds. The two sat on the third floor, looking out the large window. England was too pretty at times, the view was amazing. The building was located in a odd spot, a bit of ways from the city. It was once a building for ongoing investigation for the police, but after a certain incident, which nobody really knows about, suddenly they were gone. End of story.

"I don't know, I've told you that." Rory growled at the insufferable boy. "Besides, I don't even know where to find him now." His tone was unpleasant, but Foster didn't seem to care.

"Excuses, excuses." Foster teased, smirking slightly. He puffed out a bit of smoke. "Maybe you're losing your edge."

"Maybe you're kind of a jack ass. Sometimes I wonder what the hell I'm doing with a 17 year old prick." Rory muttered, stroking his imaginary beard. His skin was silky smooth, it was almost unnatural.

Rory heard the light tapping of a keyboard, and glanced at Foster who was too busy typing on his laptop. He seemed to bring it everywhere with him, always looking for a excuse to use it. Besides being a fantastic hacker, killer, and bored teenager (Sarcastic, of course) Foster had a talent for drawing. After an hour of Rory describing the face he saw, Foster had a drawing done and ready to use to find the name.

"Dude, there's nothing on this kid." That was new, normally Foster had no problem tracking down a human being. With social networks, anything was possible. Foster mumbled something to himself, reaching for another cigarette to poison his body.

"That's impossible." Rory sent a glare at the computer. Computers did bother the young man at times, he got so frustrated so easily, it was no wonder.

"No, seriously. Nothing, Nada, big goose egg!" Foster, himself, looked ticked off. He disliked being in a situation where information was withheld. "Maybe he's like some...Alien of something. Perhaps one of those home schooled freaks that never see the light of day." Foster suggested, not so gently.

"That's highly unlikely, and extremely annoying." Rory pitched the bridge of his nose. "Keep trying." He demanded, and the teen sighed in discontent, but no complains came from his mouth. No way Foster would be defeated, this poor kid would be going down. Once Rory set his eyes on a victim, there was no stopping him.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Laurence unwinded herself. The wig disappeared, her hair came down in pretty waves, the make up washed off, and her clothes became nothing more then a towel. The "boy" became a girl once again, and there was relief in her eyes. Being a girl felt easier and more natural, for obvious reasons. The wrap she used to cover her curves was quite painful. Pain, pain, pain.<p>

The house she had set herself in was slightly small and cramped, but in a way nice and friendly. Laurence drifted off into the comforting dark that laid within the hallways and scattered rooms across the house. What a tradition, the transforming shadows always came back each night. It was as if they watched the events that came after her long days. Night was so short. It was never fair.

The scent of cleaning supplies filled the air, Laurence sat in the bathroom scrubbing away. No sleep came or went, but the tiles appeared whiter then ever. Her damp hair slowly became dry, and Laurence quietly slipped on her black rimmed glasses, which was used for far range sites for home. Contacts were also a pain. Anything that involved moving was pain.

When it suddenly strikes midnight the next night, Laurence had made no contact with the outside world. No words had passed her lips, nor had she contemplated the stranger from what seemed like forever ago. Everything slipped away from her mind, and went into neutral mode.

Laurence found herself in the living room, the clock ticking in the near distance. She was not alone and she knew it. Slowly closing the book she finally turned to see the smiling stranger. No surprise came over her face.

"I've been waiting." Laurence said, now staring out the window. Waiting had gotten so boring.

"It's nice to see you, _Laurence._ I'm glad you were expecting me." The man simply said, Laurence returned the attention, and slowly time ceased to exist once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	3. Maybe It's Hunger

**Maybe, It's Hunger**

**Hey, guys! The third chapter is out, and this one is much longer. I sadly don't own Death Note, but I do own all the OC's in this story. I hope you like them all, I tried to make them somewhat comparable to the the original characters, but bring something new. Also, I dislike OC's that are overly dramatic or cliche. Help me out, tell me what you think!**

**Also, I don't have a editor, and not the best at editing, so please be aware there are mistakes in this. I'm just a writer, haha! I will try my best and fix all I see, but I really don't like editing. **

_This stands for thinking._

**Lastly, I want to point out it may be a bit confusing about the different names Rory and Laurence have. I try and make it clear, but clearly it's impossible. Rory is Lawliet, Laurence is Lane, hopefully everyone doesn't get confused! **

* * *

><p><em>"But I'm warning you, don't ever do<em>  
><em> those crazy, messed up things that you do<em>  
><em> If you ever do<em>  
><em> I promise you I'll be the first to crucify you<em>  
><em> Now it's time to prove that you've come back here<em>  
><em> To Rebuild"<em>

_-"Call and Answer" The Barenaked Ladies  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Whammy. It's so very nice to meet you." Her tone was sticky sweet. She shifted slightly in her chair, wrapping her arms around her legs to pertain the lost body heat. Mr. Whammy had a friendly smile on his face.<p>

"Laurence Knight, I'm sure we both know why I'm here. I'm just sorry I came at such an awkward time. My day is so busy." Quillish Whammy replied, which didn't get much of a response from the girl. She was oddly silent, and observant, it was both terrifying how inhuman she could be.

Her sanity was wasted away because of Laurence's immense intelligence. It was long gone, and Laurence didn't really feel the missing piece. Obviously, crazy people didn't know they were crazy. Laurence lifted her hand to mouth, nipping at the sensitive skin, in result of mild stress.

"I understand, but I must ask what is your business here. You had neglected to tell me over the phone when you requested I pick up my life and move here." Laurence wasn't very amused at his behavior. Yes, Laurence had made a leap, but at what cost? Everything she had was back in her home country, and she left without a second thought.

"Ah, yes. You're right." Mr. Whammy coughed, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "I have seen your records, you're a good detective Laurence. You graduated early from college, top of your class. You're better then good, you're what I need." He continued, using his hands to make motions.

"I see." Laurence stood up. "Would you like some tea?" She then asked, still listening to the conversation. How rude, she had even asked to tend to her guest.

"I would love some." Whammy replied happily. "I need you to work a case for me. Have you heard of the serial killer, R?" Quillish Whammy asked, folding his hands on his lap.

Laurence quietly got a cup out and filled it with hot water, adding in the teabag. She gave the cup to Quillish Whammy before settling down again. "Yes, I have."

"Good, well. I need your help with that. You know I ran a orphanage for gifted children." He paused to watch Laurence's reaction, which was subtle. "I have this boy...Everyone calls him L, short for Lawliet, and he's...Special." Whammy awkwardly said. Rory never ever told his name to Quillish Whammy, not had his father. First names were too personal for the family. A strange family indeed.

"I need you to work with him. He may be...Difficult, but he's smart." Mr. whammy continued. "You must work with him, but I will pay you handsomely. I will tell you that."

Rory had several different alias, one being L, Lawliet to Mr. Whammy and his most used name, Jamie George to the rest of the world, and Rory Lawliet to the ones closest. The only one closest was his father, his now deceased mother, and Foster who refused to let up on what his name was until Rory got tired and told him. People like Rory had to have different identities, ready to leave at any moment to another life.

"Special." Laurence repeated. Laurence had a different idea of her alias. All she had was Laurence, and her newly found male alter ego, which is nameless at the moment. Laurence had though of many different names. At first, she thought Jamie, then Benny, then Nathan, but none of them really fit.

"Yes, he's the son of my great friend, but...There's certainly something wrong with him." His tone was quite uncertain. "Tell me, have you considered your alias?" He said, trying to get off the topic.

"I'm trying, but nothing seems to fit." Laurence admitted, staring at Quillish Whammy as he sipped his tea. Suddenly, he got out a small file, and set it on the table.

"I was hoping you had stayed undecided, I took the liberty to make one up myself." Quillish Whammy smiled slightly, yet the girl seemed unsatisfied. She picked it up like it was dirty, and opened it up to see a name, and records.

_Lane Halle_

"I thought you'd like to keep a L name." Quillish continued, "You're 25, used to live in Rhode Island until you were 12 before moving to Japan for a few years and so on, I saw you were quite fluent in a a few languages, so I used this to my advantage, it's all there."

"The case will be hard to crack, as you imagine." Mr. Whammy went on, taking small sips of his tea.

"Oh, how interesting." Laurence closed the file, and set it back on the table. "You may leave now." the tone of the conversation was now slightly bitter. Laurence admittedly liked the name, and what he did, but Laurence wanted to choice to make it herself.

"I see." The older man stiffened slightly, but got up. He went quietly to the door. "Here is my card, call tomorrow,I will fill in everything on the phone." Quillish Whammy tipped his hat, and suddenly he disappeared out the door. Laurence raised one eyebrow, but proceeded to take the card off the table he placed it on, and went to turn off the remaining lights her company had turned on.

* * *

><p>Snow gives off the air of innocence. It's why nobody contradicted each other during the holidays so vividly like the rest of the year. Rory made his way toward the building, one that was not familiar to him. The snow was piled high, yet Christmas had passed two weeks ago. Snow overhead fell upon the already powdered ground, silently. The whole scene was simply beautiful, but Rory was not looking for beauty today. Today, he was looking forward to meeting his new partners.<p>

Rory had finally accepted Mr. Whammy's offer on trying justice for real, the very thing he went to college for. Rory was a bit of a drifter, trying to put off going into cases. He was already set for life, but boredom often was his enemy. Rich parents couldn't pay for everything.

In the distance, he could hear footsteps, slushing around in the half melted snow. His hair blurred with simple black and white, and he looked up to catch the soft flakes fall on his face. It was madness, yet the feeling was so nice he was hard not stand there for awhile.

He turned his head slightly to see a girl, at least 50 feet away from him, standing a mere few feet from a brick wall, but focused on what was in front of her. Her hands were in her pockets, the wind making her hair drift in front of her face. They were turned toward the same direction, but she was no where near the pathway into the building he was going to. He questioned what she was doing. She was too old to be a lost child.

Suddenly, her head snapped toward his direction, but he was too far away to get a good look at her, before he trudged off. What a strange happening, then again this was Whammy's territory and itself was a strange place. Rory slammed the large door as he got in, shaking his coat off. Whammy had been waiting, a slight frown on his face.

The ground floor was basically empty except for a receptionist desk that sat a young girl eager to work. The floors were a off-white, while the walls were like a clean slate, pure. Quillish Whammy was a wealthy man with some connections. After several months of discussing, the entire world seemed to take interest, and suddenly Mr. Whammy was set on helping. He bought a building, collected ones who were willing to help at the cost of time and maybe their life.

The building was placed at the edge of the city, it was a 5 story building, and a nice one at that. Mr. Whammy had taken time to choose this spot. It's even got it's own cover, just a simple toy company, where it was really a headquarters for the investigation of R. How ironic that Rory was involved.

"There's another stalker outside." Rory said coolly, like this happened once a day. Some adults did hover outside of any building that had suddenly popped up, mostly newscasters that thought it would be a good story. "They get prettier each time too." he added, more for himself then for the current company he had. Mr. Whammy and himself had walked straight past the chattering girl at the front and into a elevator, coming into a much larger room on the top floor. Rory suspected the rest of the floors were either high tech security or unused.

"Hm." Qullish Whammy replied, not as surprised as he used to be. "You ready to meet your new partners?" He asked, the two men made their way into a living room sort of place. Ever since Rory had gotten out of college, his father dumped him on Quillish Whammy, mostly because Rory didn't do much with his ultimate talent. "One of them is already here!"

"Yes, I am." Rory snapped at him, putting a hand to his forehead out of habit. His temper did get the best of him when he was forced to work with others. Besides Foster, Rory didn't really like humans. They were annoying, selfish, and dumb most of the time. Even kids got on his nerves.

"He's quite nice." Quillish said, only to make simple conversation. "Lane Halle could teach you a few pointers." A teasing smile made it onto the older man's face, Rory just scowled slightly. "I'm not sure where he went. What a curious fellow he was, swept away by how wonderful this place was." He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Excuse me?" A figure appeared at the door, surprising the other two men. In stepped a boy who looked no older then 16. Rory silently thought of how Foster would make fun of this kid, making his life miserable if he had the chance.

"Lane!" Whammy announced, chuckling. Rory just stood there in pure awe. Yes, Rory had been attracted to others before, both men and women, but seeing this face against was like a brick to a mirror. He shattered.

Assuming he was asexual at a young age was about correct, sex and marriage just never really sounded all that great so the dark haired man, but Lane was so...Everything he wasn't. Sure, Rory had gotten around just to try it, but it was only out of the boredom he had. Lane had a oddly feminine face, which was free of any eye and lip make up. The innocence in Lane's face was so startling, it was like looking at an angel's face.

The only thing that made Rory shudder was the familiar clothing he was wearing. It was the same shirt and pants that Lane wore on that night. Rory bit his tongue, and pretended not to stare at the light brunette's beauty, but it felt difficult. No other had made him feel so...Lesser, or just astonished. Part of him hated it, hated the feeling that Lane brought him. There was no way to get rid of it. Surely, this was the male he had seen before.

He was fucking stuck in a corner.

"Hello." Lane simply said, approaching the other man, holding out his hand. The clock strikes 8 am, chiming it to the rest of the room, but Rory couldn't care less. Rory suddenly clutched Lane's hand, and shook gently. At first, it seemed like a friendly gesture, even with Rory's gloved hand. Rory refused to let go, and slowly the gesture turned...Creepy.

"Ugh..." Lane opened his mouth, and suddenly jerked his hand back. "That is my hand, and I believe you just tried to choke it." Even if the tone was serious, Rory just simply laughed at him.

"Good to meet you, Lane. You can call me Lawliet." Rory did his best impression of being polite, but Lane just seemed bored with him already. This wouldn't do at all. Rory was the opposite of boring, he was the definition for excitement, damn it!

"Hm, the way you said that makes it seem like it's not your _real_ name." Lane put a finger to his chin, and Rory seems partly ticked off and surprised. Why the hell would he even say that?

_What a weird kid. What is he even trying to do?_

Rory looked simply dumbstruck, but Lane honestly looked proud of himself! Rory narrowed his eyes slightly, and shoved his hands into his pockets. _Smart ass_. The tension was awkward for the Mr. Whammy, who stood just a few feet away.

"Rory looks quite flustered." Lane muttered, a slightly smirk upon his face. Rory just snorted, not at all impressed with his newly found _friend_. What a dork, but hey...Rory wasn't complaining too much.

"I am not!" Rory shot back at him, folding his arms.

"Now, he's angry." Lane then pointed out, which only made Rory wanted to strangle him. Why would an angel say such annoying things? It was a waste. Rory couldn't help but want to kiss that mouth, maybe then he'd shut up!

"Oh my god, why?" Rory turned his attention to his friend, Whammy who pretended to be more interested in a plant.

"My, my, you two should talk this out some where else."

"Mr. Whammy?" Suddenly a group of 4 men appeared at the door, ranging from around the ages of 25 to 55. Quillish just smiled and bowed his head slightly chuckling to himself.

"Wolly, it's so nice to see you!" Whammy cheered, Rory of course knew this men. He was the chief of police near by, a famous one at that. He did his job well, but at the cost of wasting his years away.

"Nice to see you, again. Mr. Whammy, I want you to meet the men I have chosen. This is Simon, he's very experienced." Wolly motioned to Simon, a serious and grumpy looking man. "This is Kale, the newest member of the full police team, but he's got a lot of potential." Kale appeared to be an awkward fellow, around his late 20's, his reddish brown hair made him stand out. "Last, but not least, is Xander. He's my second in command, truly worthy of this chance." Wolly's eyes sparkled, but he seemed worn out. Wolly must miss his family.

"Ah, what a nice team!" Mr. whammy clapped his hands together. "I want you to meet my friend's son, Lawliet. He's quite the genius." Mr. Whammy pushed Rory forward, who stood up straight and put on a fake smile.

"But who is this?" Kale blurted out, motioning to Lane, who was biting at his thumb.

"This, my friends, is Lane. He's the leader of this investigation. Now, he may be young, 25 to be exact, but he's perfect." Mr. Whammy said, everyone appeared to be quiet now. Nobody expected a kid to be the leader, he looked nearly 16.

* * *

><p>The sky was a mellow gray, not a inviting color, but a somber one. It let the mood be sort of shallow, nothing more and nothing less. the two "boys" walked down a street together, finding the biting cold. Lane looked much worse off then Rory, who was dressed for the weather. Lane was wearing a flimsy jacket, and shivering like a twig. Lane's entire being looked so clumsy and frail.<p>

Rory glanced over at the cold male who wrapped his hands around himself, but didn't do much about it. Rory was stuck between hating and liking him. It was impossible to choose, Rory had to like him if he was to work alongside this weird-o. Hate would get Rory no where, and Lane was not going anywhere.

Lane just looked lost into his own world, which gave Rory another moment to observe him. Lane had his thumb to his lip, his teeth clutching at it with false interest. His gaze was upon to sky, not watching where he was going. Rory's eyes slide down to his body. His clothes were unfitting and rather hideous. It was a plain dark green v-neck that was far too big, much like his black pants that bunched in all the wrong places. It was as if Lane was trying to hide himself in his clothing.

Suddenly, Rory turned to watch his posture. Despite his slightly below height for a male, he was slouching slightly, but not in a way you would directly notice at first glance. Lane was a nice height, perhaps 5.7, 5.8 if he was lucky. Rory towered him like a giant, then again he was always on the tall side.

The last thing was his messy hair, the tips barely meeting his shoulders. It was a nice color of dull light brown, but it fit him oddly. His eyes were maybe the most haunting thing about him, they were a cloudy black, easily glazed over by thought. Even if Rory had only known him for a little while, Lane was the type of person who got easily lost in their thoughts.

What was Lane's problem? He was rather rude, and Rory hadn't even said one cocky thing. Normally, people would be in Rory's position toward him, not the other way around. Rory was the one who was mysterious, confusing, and a jerk to some. Lane was just so aggravating.

"I like snow." Rory raised one eyebrow, huffing slightly at Lane's sudden comment. Lane slowly looked over at Rory, expecting him to reply.

"It's not snowing." Rory said slowly, as if Lane was a five-year-old, but Lane didn't seem to mind. For a brief moment, he just looked lost and confused all at the same time. It was so very weird.

"Isn't it always snowing?" Lane stared up at the sky again, closing his eyes for a total of 5 seconds, Rory even counted. It was a wonder how this kid was so graceful with pants that didn't even fit him. Lane seemed to almost float, not walk.

"No." Muttering, Rory just looked away. The streets were almost empty, most likely because it was Wednesday and a work day. "Look, we're almost there." Rory attempted to break the tension.

"Do you like sweets?" Lane peered at him, and Rory stared back at him amused, Lane looked excited to visit a place Mr. Whammy suggested, a coffee and cake shop the police force often visited when they had a lunch break.

"Sometimes, I do. I rather enjoy red velvet cupcakes." Rory almost drooled after just thinking about them, who could ever resist the temptation of sweets? It was too much!

"Why do you wear gloves?" Rory could see Lane looking right at him though he was still facing front. Rory stretched his hands up, and yawned slightly.

"Oh, I like the way they feel." Lie. Everything he said turned into just another lie. How interesting. Just as the taller male said that, they came to a stop in front of a cutesy coffee shop, the type Laurence would find herself in if she had found it on a stray day by herself.

"Let's go." Lane grabbed his wrist, and pulled the taller male into the shop, forgetting all the cares in the world behind in the cold that waited just outside.

* * *

><p>"Lawliet!" A shrill yell broke Rory's quiet space, but ever since he had joined the damn case, nothing was ever too quiet. Nothing but a bunch of idiots. Rory was back in headquarters, the whole was outlined with desks and computers, the glass windows let nice warm light into the room. In the middle was a few sofas and a table, mostly used for eating. It had been only a week, and nothing had happened.<p>

The hallways were empty of people, even the bathrooms were left unused. Everyone single investigator was actually investigating. The only female in the room had suddenly burst in, screeching and ranting like she normally did when ever she arrived.

Rory and the rest of the team had been officially working on the case for about a week. Next to Rory sat his beloved Lane, who was ignoring everyone in the room. Ever since the first day they met Lane was cold and distant, as if he didn't want to be here. Besides the the large main room, hallways that connected to a kitchen and bathrooms, were a selection of bedrooms, Lane even slept here.

"Nora." Lawliet replied, with less then interest in his voice. Nora was his 'fantastic' cousin, Nora was her middle name. Nora's real name was actually Lucy Nora Lawliet, his only cousin. After generations the family was on thin ice.

Nora was loud and crazy, the only thing she shared with Rory was her intelligence, but it was far from genius standards. Nora was much more interested in doing anything but work, which is why people compare her to the common idiot.

Behind her ice blond hair and tanned skin, she was a hiding dork. Nora looked like the American stereotype, being as she was there for her most recent summer after wanting to travel the world. Nora had long light blond hair that feel with soft curls around her face, her eyes were similar to Rory's only alive with pure innocence, that could change in a instant. She only stood at 5.6, but still appeared to be growing. Nora was only 18.

"Didn't yah miss me?" The girl dramatically put a hand to her forehead, and rushed forward to hug her favorite and only cousin. Rory could see Lane's eyesight drift toward the two, his cheeks slightly red from viewing this private moment. Of course, everyone always thinks Lawliet and Nora are star crossed lovers, but it was more of a cat vs. cat, both fucking with each other for the fun of it. Nora was good because she acted dumb, well enough to even fool him at times.

"No, but ask again later." With that, the other males listening snickered, but Nora didn't falter. This was when the young women did her best work, she drew off on a weakness of his.

"Look! It's a weird-o!" Nora pointed at Lane, who turned around slowly, a bit dazed and very confused. Everyone stopped when they realized she was pointing at Lane, after all he was the leader, no matter how many times Rory had asked Mr. Whammy to reconsider his choice. Lane was just not a expected leader.

"Ugh..." Rory looked almost dumbfounded at her comment, Nora just looked joyful. "Nora, that's Lane! He's the leader of this investigation."

"Oh, ops." Nora faked pouted, pretending to be slightly embarrassed. What a freaking great idea. It both mortified everyone there and made Rory look bad.

"I'm sure Lawliet's girlfriend didn't mean harm." Lane's monotone voice rang out clear as day, he didn't even look at Nora, probably moving onto working on the case.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lawliet quickly said, shaking his head wildly. Now, everyone was watching. Kale smiled like a idiot at Nora, obviously anyone would be charmed by her, she was young and free.

"Well, who is she?" Simon asked, peering over his glasses. Everyone had stopped working to see Nora and Rory, who were still locked in an awkward hug.

"I'm his cousin, dummies!" Nora yelled, laughing. Nora then launched herself into the multiple males, shaking their hands and introducing herself to them all, Rory found himself sitting back down next to Lane.

"How long is she staying?" Lane's tone was stiff, and he appeared to slightly bitter about the situation. Perhaps it was the distraction, or better yet the comment she had said earlier.

"Not long, she gets bored easily. Nora didn't mean what she said back there." Rory softly said, his attention turned toward the strange younger male.

In Lane's, or rather Laurence's, head there was nothing. Everything had faded to black, except for what was in front of her. It was what her mother called a focus practice, where Laurence could block out anything, but what she needed. Laurence finally looked at Lawliet, his obvious alias, and just looked at him. She briefly wondered if he could see through her charade.

"Let me make it up to you." That made Laurence break out of her world, falling head first into reality. What the hell did _that_ mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I know I'm a work in progress.<strong>

**Please make sure to review and comment!**


	4. Mind Games

_Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! It **begins** at the beginning of the next, then I go back and tell what happened in-between the time. I thought it would be a good change of pace. Hope you like it, and REVIEW please. It would make me day!_

_Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm a work in progress._

* * *

><p><em>"I never would have known that this was real, <em>  
><em> but then I saw the signs. <em>  
><em> In the time it took me to take my pills <em>  
><em> she left me for a spy. <em>

_ You know better than I do. _  
><em> You've got a sweater and it's keeping you warm! <em>  
><em> It's keeping you warm. <em>  
><em> You've got friends now don't you? <em>  
><em> But then you're such a worm. <em>

_ I guess I never knew you from this angle _  
><em> or I never would have started. <em>  
><em> I thought you were the perfect angel, <em>  
><em>but I was swimming with the sharks."<em>

_-Les Sages "Tricks"  
><em>

* * *

><p>If there was anyone good at mind games, it would have to be Rory. He was the very thing that kept the world guessing. Foster and Rory were the kids from hell, even if Foster was young he knew what he was doing. That's why the two were stepping up, if they really wanted to make the world fear them. Together they were R. Rory did the messy business, while Foster took care of covering up the tracks and anything related to the computer.<p>

There was a plan, but there was something in the way. And it's name was Lane. It's been only a little time, but the little s squirt is hot on their tails. Foster is convinced he's a mind reader. Rory was ready to blow his top.

Sure, sometimes Rory did like Lane in a sort of friend way, but Lane just kept giving him reasons to punch him in the face. Part of Rory wanted to dominant, and if he had to get through Lane to do it, so it should be done. Rory's feelings over Lane changed every 4 seconds. Sometimes Rory hates, then he likes him, and sometimes he wants to jump his bones.

It's why Rory found himself standing in front of the building, a blizzard was afoot. Rory had ran the entire distance from where his apartment was to the headquarters. Part of him didn't know why he was doing this. Suddenly, his feet wouldn't stop and now he was here, ready to face Lane at 2 am in the morning. There was a reason why Rory was here so late in the day. It was because Rory was angry, angry that Lane was lying.

Rory knew. Oh, he knew.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>One week earlier...<span>_**

Everyday felt like it was stepping into a pattern suddenly, but today was special. Today, was the day Laurence had to herself, which allowed her to be in her feminine. It felt like a big relief, being a girl was so much easier. Laurence was in habit of using make up and dressing in knee socks, skirts, and pretty elbow length shirts.

Laurence's fashion was 80's with a twist of modern edge, she dressed with black knee socks, a plaid skirt and a white stylized tank top that was fit with her curves, but last but not least a gray sweater to go over it. Maybe Laurence didn't fit in with the public fashion, but it was a lot more comfortable then what other girls tend to do. All dressed in dreary colors, trying to look like a walking corpse, because perhaps it was 'cool'.

Her hair was put into a loose pony, and suddenly she was out the door, walking down the busy street. The case had seemed easy, but now it proved difficult to the young detective. Yes, maybe she had been a bit cocky going into the case, but was soon humbled. Laurence made peace with most of her co-workers, some of them unbelieving in her skill, while _Lawliet_was simply getting on her nerves. He was the type of guy who both seemed disinterested, angry, and most of all acts innocent when he's not.

Laurence picked up into a light jog, hoping to visit the orphanage Mr. Whammy talked so joyfully about, often. It was a small place, not much to it. It had about 22 kids, all with different abilities. Mr. Whammy talked fondly about a boy named Jay, a boy had an amazing imagination, who was a professional with a camera. There was also another boy, a young man named Julian, who had a great ability with math and science. It was nice to hear about such gifted children.

Getting a only a block away from her apartment, Laurence stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, the thought of being followed stuck in her mind. Time was already passing, was it already 5 pm? Laurence could have sworn she had left hours before. Now, the sky was getting darker, leaving the detective in the dark. Time passes so easily, it's ok to get lost in your head. The streets looked sad and lonely, perhaps she had drifted too far away from home.

"Hey!" Laurence glanced around to find a boy stalking toward her. He must have been around her age, maybe a bit younger. The male was taller then her by a few inches, but held a child like wonder to his facial expression.

"Hi?" Laurence replied slowly, and the male just calmly smiled at her.

"You look familiar. My name is Jake." He extended his hand, and Laurence took it slowly, shaking his hand. "Let me guess, new here?" Jake was not this boy's name, but calling somebody out on that was a bad idea. What was with everybody keeping their name a secret?

"Yes, you could say that. Should I bother asking how you know that?" Laurence reached up and gently grabbed at her, wanting something to busy her hands.

"The way you look, fashion here is different." He simply stated, smiling again. Something seemed so off about this kid. Suddenly, Jake had a cancer stick out, and he's smoking like a pro. Laurence resisted the urge to cover her mouth. Jake just winked at her.

"Yea." Laurence said, her tone cold and uncaring. It was her shield against the rest of the world. Slowly, her body inched away from him, but Jake looked suddenly scary. The shadows under his eyes grew, and his friendly smile grew a tad more inhuman.

"Where are you going?" Jake flicked the cancer stick onto the ground and he stepped forward, unafraid to get too close.

Everything seemed to slow down between the two of them, Laurence attempted to run off like a she was a rabbit and he was the fox ready to go in for the kill. Jake was quicker though, he grabbed at her shirt, and then her ankle, tripping the Laurence to the dirty ground. The half melted snow clung to her jacket and hair.

Jake just chuckled softly, but all else was silent. Laurence could hear her heart beat, was she another helpless girl? The feeling of being so fragile was both frightening and angering. How could she let herself be pushed around? Snow fell along the world, and everything felt so damp. Was it snowing in Jake's world the way it was Laurence's?

"You're not going anywhere." Jake bent his knees slightly, and shook his head. "Too easy." Laurence jumped to her feet, attempted to shake off the clinging snow.

"Get away from me." Laurence yelped, and Jake grabbed at her again. Laurence was human, a human with instincts that told her to run, but it felt impossible when trapped against somebody who was stronger. It was slightly humiliating, dying at the hands of a stranger. It wasn't the way to go.

The struggle to get free wasn't working, but the two stumbled back onto the ground, Jake groping and grabbing at anything that would keep her there, while Laurence was breathing heavily from the fight. The only thing that really pissed Jake off was her response, her face was left with no emotion, and she made no attempts to even scream. It wasn't normal.

"Hey!" A yell demanded both their attention with his name only, and a shadow was looming over the two. Jake seemed to pale slightly, and climbed off her like the coward he could be.

Death is supposed to be beautiful if you're a murderer, but painful if you're the victim. When you're laying there on your back, unfeeling to the cold and snow, it neither of those things. It's just an action, something that becomes you and takes away and gives nothing in return. It's much like ending everyone soon gets to, but even death can be a beginning for somebody else.

When the girl fades into the night air, "Jake" turns around to see somebody he wished to avoid. It was Lawliet, standing tall and confident. Jake rolled his eyes, and brushed his pants off.

"We're not doing this so you can get your rocks off." Lawliet said coldly. He had neglected to see the victim Jake was after, mostly because seeing somebody in that state would make anyone sick. "Foster, what do you think you're doing." Foster smiled like a fox.

"Actually, I'm Jake tonight. Trying on a new name." He gave a whispey laugh, most likely to stop an awkward moment from occurring. Foster was getting out of control. Who could stop the teen from caving into blood lust? What Lawliet and Foster did was wrong, but for the sick and twisted right reasons. This was just murder. Cold and unforgiving murder.

It was a slope Foster was seemingly going to take, even Lawliet couldn't stop him. It was the harsh way of the world. Once you get a taste of the murderous life, you can't go back. Not without a fight. Lawliet kept his head, but he did enjoy watching it go down. Seeing the life go out of someone's eyes, somebody who didn't deserve what was given to them.

"Go home." Lawliet hissed, and the teen didn't even argue. Death was a quiet thing, or it used to be. Death is now a cruel thing, a punishment to the ones who had such good lives ahead of them. Foster was a reaper, ready for the kill, and Lawliet was death himself, whispering but never appearing.

* * *

><p>Lane doesn't speak to anyone the next day. In fact, Lane wasn't sure what transpired the day before yesterday. Why cause trouble when you're sure it didn't happen. Lane had convinced herself of more wild things, so why not completely white out a event. Yesterday didn't exist, and neither did the feeling of being invaded, there was no such thing as being safe, no matter who you are in the world.<p>

Nobody attempts to speak to the silent detective, not even Lawliet, who is placed quietly beside him. Several times, Lane does catch Lawliet staring, but nothing else. Lawliet doesn't try to speak, cough, move, eat, he just types away at his computer because everyone is at a loss of words. They are quiet because Lane and Lawliet don't fight like each and everyday. When two enemies aren't fighting, it's a sign that things might be changing.

And it does.

"Uh, Lane. You gotta see this." Everything was going to change. Everyone looked on with interest. Wolly, twitching slightly, frowned at the television.

"What's going on?" Kale asked, sitting on the edge of his seat, concern on his face. Wolly shushed him and pointed to the TV once more.

"-It appears like there's no survivors." A lady with far to much make up on, smiling like a idiot.

"It appears that R strikes again." Simon mutters under his breath, Lane remembers reviewing his file. Simon had a wife, and 1 kid, 2 if you counted the one of the way. It was dedication that Simon was here at all, and not with the ones who really needed him. His wife, turning 43 this year, was a social worker, so maybe she had some sense of justice too.

Everything aches when Lane thinks of family, especially when she had left with no trace. What turmoil is her mother feeling? Was her mother sad, or maybe she had high hopes. Madeline, a proud mother of 3, was gentle and happy, but was never settled. She traveled to places all over the world, leaving Laurence in the dust. When college came around, her mother begged her not to go too far, and Laurence didn't. When graduation came around, Laurence didn't even stay for that.

"All those people." Kale put a hand to his cheek, nipping at the sensitive skin, even Lane, who was across the room, could see the stress bubbling up.

R had indeed picked a winner. R had blew up a building, a business where they made software, it seemed harmless, but there had been many rumors that there was more to it. Rumors about stealing money, government secrets, and more.

"There's a pattern." Lane stated, but everyone knew that. "The murderer doesn't really go for small names, always somebody everybody would notice was gone, but above all else _guilty_of something."

"Don't forget his marks." Kale pipped in, and Wolly shot him a _'Stop talking'_

"Kale's right." Lane gently touched his chin, in a thinking pose. "What if R killed, but didn't put his signature R?" Suddenly everyone turned to Lane, even Lawliet stopped, dropping his pen, and stared wide eyed at the strange detective.

_How did he know, there were others? Foster and I were careless. Things got out of hands, it's done now. At least, I thought Foster was._

"What's wrong, Lawliet? You seem panicked." Lane picked at his shirt, and Lawliet gritted his teeth together. _The bastard!_

"I have an announcement." Lane suddenly said, before Lawliet can come with a snarly response. Lane stood up, getting to his full height, which wasn't much for a male. Everything about Lane was oddly graceful and calculated. "I have a suspect."

"Who is it?" Wolly broke in, pushing past Simon and Kale, who didn't bother to glare at there boss. Wolly was a wise man, a man to look up to. Even Mr. Whammy had given him respect. Mr. Whammy only sat quietly in the corner just watching. Lane took his time to lift his finger, as if he suddenly had a break through.

"I believe that Lawliet," Lane then pointed at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Is R." Silence is the only thing that happens at first, and Lane doesn't move a inch. It was like being stuck in a moment, with Lane pointing Rory down and Rory taking it, with a surprised expression.

"Are you crazy?" Xander suddenly yelled at Lane, normally quiet broke out his usual state of timidness.

"Yea, Lawliet is our friend! We _work_with him." Kale added, shaking his head like Lane had popped a brain vessel.

"It makes sense." Wolly mumbled, making Xander, Kale, Rory, Mr. Whammy, and Simon turn their heads.

"What?" they all chimed together, slowly Lane dropped his hands and slipped them into his pocket, staring at the ground. Wolly just pitched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Well, we have no reason to trust him. He hasn't given us his real name, nor has he been more then mildly pleasant, we don't know this man, but we don't know Lane either."

"That's right, you don't know me very well." Lane said, with a calm demeanor. "But I know what I'm doing. Aren't I the leader of this investigation? Lawliet is suspicious."

"Why should we suspect Lawliet?" Kale asked, scratching his head all confused and such.

"I forgot to factor in Lawliet's loyal _fans_in my consideration of telling you all this." Lane stared aimlessly into space. "Hasn't anybody noticed Lawliet's lack of passion in this case, despite his great intelligence? He has connections, riches, and perhaps even a motive." Lawliet and Lane had a stare down. Lawliet could hear his heart beat, pounding in his head. No way Lane had a motive.

"He's angry with the world." Wrong. So very wrong. Rory's reasons ran deeper then that, the main one consisting of boredom. His more deeper reason was the corruption those people made in their worlds. They were criminals who had no chance of getting caught. They felt invincible and Rory had to take that away from them.

Who else would get justice for these people? They were almost above the law because they were _lucky_. It was appalling, and even Rory knew the way he was going about it was in a way more sick and twisted, but in the long run worth it. People would thank him. Those sick bastards were stealing from the poor, cheating at life, creating destruction, planning worse things the murder, ruining the free world. How could Rory stand back and let it happen? How could he know when he had both the power and skill to take them out? It was his purpose.

_It was his destiny._

Who could ignore destiny? It had befallen on him the moment of his birth. His feelings of guilt won't fade from the blood on his hands, but he had glory to his name. The countries bowed down to his power! No man would stay sane after that. No matter how pure the heart. Rory needed more. He wanted to save people by killing the the criminals that were good in the eyes of the public. It was private justice, the best of all. It was all so personal.

"Rory will prove his innocence by working on the case,_ getting some where_, and catching the real killer, if he's not R himself." Lane was smarter then Rory gave him credit for. It was like a checkmate, either Rory refused and gave cause for more suspicion of end up trying to find himself. How ironic. It wasn't like Foster could be framed. The twerp and himself would BOTH go down.

"Lane, I will catch him if it takes my last breath!" Rory lifted up his fist, as if he was already in triumph.

"Rory assumes the gender of the killer is a male, that raises your percentage, doesn't it?" Lane teased, a smirk on his face. Rory would rip that expression on that face if he had been alone with him. No matter what, Rory would have to neutralize him. Lane couldn't die, that would surely be his downfall, and what a perfect mind to waste. No, Rory would find another way. He had to.

"Not funny, Lane. Let's get back to work." Wolly said, folding his arms and ordering more Simon, Kale, and Xander then the two glaring detectives just a few steps away.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure he's R." Laurence said to herself, settling down at the work table. Everyone was home, but the light still shined outside slightly, the sun was setting quickly though. It gave its best impression of warmth.<p>

Laurence nibbled on her thumb, thinking. At first, Lawliet being R was a hunch, and a unlikely one at that, but the face Lawliet made Laurence think twice. Lawliet was certainly hard man to pin down, the more Laurence thought about it, the more it made sense. Lawliet was a genius. His files, which had been vague at best, made Laurence feel as though he matched her. It would be a hard fight.

It may last forever, but it was a challenge. Who else in the world could have so much intelligence and waste it on murdering? Oh, yes, after the men were murderer their dark sins would be announced to the world, but murder was still murder. Even a sick twisted man, like R, could understand that, right? It was getting unlikely at this point. the bombed building had also killed innocent people. People who had families and lives.

Lives that R demanded for the price of one evil soul. A soul he should not have taken in the first place.

It was almost a saddening thought that Lawliet had to be him. Lane could see a nice friendship with him, even with his fake gender being in the way. Laurence and Lane, being the same person and human, craved what every human needed. Friendship. Not that Laurence was all that fond of Lawliet at the moment. His temper sometimes got the best of him, and he did the best impression of being a cold tool.

Yes, a tool. That's what Lawliet is.

And Laurence was a conquistador, except the Spanish part, but it was true. Laurence was better then Lawliet, or at least that's how she felt at times. Sometimes, it's as if Lawliet was so much better it angered Laurence to her core. Nobody else ever did that. It's why Laurence was curious.

So, if Lawliet was a tool, what did that make Laurence? Ah, probably a box. Together they made a toolbox. How original. This was not love. It was like...A quest for companionship. That's the only reason Laurence was even thinking about him.

The phone rang, and just like that Laurence broke out of her thoughts and reached for the cellphone in her baggy pocket. Dressing in boy's clothes did have some advantages. Looking like a idiot never felt more satisfying.

"Yes, this is Lane?" Laurence put a finger to her mouth, breathing in slowly. Perhaps it was bad news.

"We've got some information." A voice purred on the other side. Laurence let her breath out, a bit relieved. Bad news was the last thing she needed.

"What is it, Collie?" Laurence, or rather Lane, asked. Collie and Penny were fake criminals, real criminals who had turned to the good side of life, and now assist with getting information to the police and such. Collie was a bit like Laurence in her wear. Collie always wore a black suit, but was not feminine in the slightest. Her hair was cut above her shoulders and was basically one of the guys. Penny, her partner both in bed and crime, was much more girly.

Penny was far more serious then Collie, who was a dark jokester, Penny had soft red hair that was wavy and ended at her shoulders. Her eyes held a intelligence, and had a great talent with playing the piano. Many men were after her, but Penny's eyes were only for Collie. Seeing the two together looked like any other couple, especially since Collie resembled a very handsome young man. They were complete together.

Laurence had to admit, it was hard to see Collie and Penny being thieves. Penny and Collie used to steal from big companies, and were famous in the criminal world. Nobody would imagine they were double agents. Collie and Penny suddenly turned good after being caught. Penny, being a smart thinker, made a deal to get them out of trouble. Collie always loved turning the story.

_'They sat there stunned and stared at Penny, who had her eyes closed and her arms folded. A small smirk on her face, the little minx. She admitted to me later this was plan B. We were set for life because of her. Now I don't feel so guilty. I'm helping the world. I'm helping Penny and myself become worthy citizens. What else could I want in the world?'_

"Information?" Laurence raised one eyebrow, very interested. Collie was quite good at getting information. "Hm, I love the sound of that."

"I met a kid who claimed he knew who R was, now don't get too excited. He's probably just another dead end, but I'd like to check it out." What disappointment. It was most likely a dead end lead, but at least it was something.

"Ah, yes. Good decision, Collie. Tell Penny I say hello." Laurence felt herself slightly smile. Penny was indeed a worthy opponent. Perhaps she was not as smart as Laurence or Lawliet, but she was a force to be reckon with. Her soft voice tricked you. With all her sharp features, Penny always appeared serious, while Collie always seemed enraged or joking. It was quite humorous to watch the two.

Laurence had met them when she had visited Germany the summer before she turned 18. After finding herself at a musical festival, Laurence had seen penny playing the piano when nobody else was paying too much attention. After admiring and watching, Laurence had bumped into Collie, who had been glad to meet somebody who didn't speak German. Penny was the one who had a great affinity for learning a language, so Collie had been feeling quite lonely.

The three had hit it off, it wasn't that night that Laurence had started researching the strange pair, and dug far enough to find their jobs and what they did. It made Laurence curious, so she had tracked the two down again. Collie and Penny were slightly impressed with her finds, claiming Laurence to be a genius. Ever since the trip the three had kept in touch. They were the only two who knew she was on the case besides Mr. Whammy. They were key members.

"Sure thing, little miss genius. We should visit soon. Never been to England, honestly." Collie laughed at her statement. The two had been basically around the world, but they had stayed away from England and France, saying that if they went there, perhaps they wouldn't want to leave again.

"I hope you do, your presence would be enjoyed." Laurence replied, finding herself with a happier mood. Penny and Collie were...Her friends? Were they her friends. It seemed like such a odd statement.


End file.
